Senses
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: If I had feelings to spare, I might be concerned that Ichigo has this hold on me.


_**It has been a while my dears! Please enjoy! :) Grimmjow POV **_

**Sound**

His voice doesn't sound like velvet or any of that poetic shit. _No voice_ I've ever heard has sounded like velvet, let alone Ichigo's. It's hard to describe a voice. Or maybe just _his_ voice. He's always been difficult like that.

I like it when he talks dirty. When he tells me how much he likes my dick in his ass or when he begs for more.

But you know what's really odd?

I like it even more when we're lying on the sofa half asleep, almost dead to the world, and he traces the veins on the inside of my wrist and tells me I have nice hands. Nothing sexual, nothing dirty.

His voice tells me that he's just being honest. It's breathtaking.

**Smell**

Strawberry scented Ichigo went out the window a long time ago. He hates strawberries. Any joke referring to, or taking the piss of, and he won't laugh. I've tried and I've failed. It doesn't get a giggle, just a punch in the face.

But Ichigo smells girly no matter how much he tries to deny it. He has two younger sisters, he says, flapping his hands angrily, so it isn't his fault. Apparently it's too much bother for them to buy some shampoo that isn't a mixture of sunshine and dandelions. When I suggested he just stop making excuses and buy something himself, he always grumbles and scowls. He likes it secretly. I don't mind sunshine and dandelions, _really_.

It's just... Ichigo is a _guy_; it wouldn't hurt him to smell a bit stinky from time to time.

I like the whole post coital smell; where it's just sweat and body fluids and everything Ichigo. There's even a bit of me thrown in for kicks. It never lasts long, though. As soon as our breathing evens out, he back in the shower and smelling like a tulip.

I'm sure he'll ease up on the slightly over-the-top hygiene if I tell him musky Ichigo makes me hard.

**Taste**

People try to be romantic about taste _all the fucking time_. It doesn't work! It's not cool! If Ichigo's eaten a cheese and onion sandwich, guess what? I bloody know about it!

But what is hot is when Ichigo eats those sour skittles. Burns my tongue. Makes my eyes water.

Although I have a feeling that might just Ichigo.

**Sight**

He's pretty. There's no two-ways about it. He's got these eyes like molten amber and his hair...

I know its natural and all, but I love the way it screams 'Yeah? So, my hair is orange? Wanna fuck with me?' It's so Ichigo it's unbelievable.

Most of the time Ichigo looks angry; his brow screwed up in a frustration, his arms folded across his chest and his teeth grind together when he's particularly on edge. But that isn't all the time.

Sometimes he smiles. I forget where I am. Then I smile as well as it all comes back to me.

But Ichigo has this other look, one I'm not sure he knows I know about.

This look is almost appears sad. It's doubt and hopelessness; like he's waiting for something to go wrong and when it does, he just shakes his head and sighs.

"I knew it." I heard him whisper, once.

I'm not trying to fix Ichigo; to me, he isn't broken. But there is one thing I want to do before I die. One thing I want to prove. That everyone is full of shit and there is hope for us yet.

Then Ichigo has this one other look he gives me and _only_ me. Its mine and it's my favourite.

It's always a glance, never for more than two or three seconds, but in those few seconds, Ichigo has checked me out, stripped me down to the bone, and read exactly what's on my mind.

It's arousing and unnerving all in one and pretty much stops me in my tracks.

**Touch**

I feel pink heat creep up my neck and towards my face. I'm always a little taken aback when I blush, it's a weird sensation. I can feel my blood suddenly stop - then rush towards my cheeks. I've seen Ichigo naked thousands of times and vice versa. I've done at least seven stupid things today and not once did I go red. You would have thought there were very few things left in the world that could make Grimmjow Jeagerjaques blush like a virgin.

Ichigo releases me from the hug.

"What was that for?" I ask gruffly.

"No reason." He shrugs and smiles slightly.

My heart is pounding in my ears and I'm pretty sure I'm still bright pink.

If I had feelings to spare, I might be concerned that Ichigo has this hold on me.

But I don't - so I'm not.

_**Review! I love you! :D**_


End file.
